


Nobody bans sex for Hiding Pillows

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a sneaky thief, M/M, and Phil is 100000000000000 percent done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wanted a nap. With pillows and blankets. Jokes on him living with Clint Barton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody bans sex for Hiding Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Important OTP question: who steals all the pillows and tries to convince the others that the pillow fairy took them.

“CLINT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE ALL THE GODDAMN PILLOWS?”

Phil had wanted a nap that was all. Just 30 minutes of uninterrupted sleep before he had to head back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and deal with the bullshit that as the fallout of a FUBAR mission.

But that was stupid of Phil, of course it was. You want to know why? Because all the goddamn pillows were gone!

Clint came into the room, “What are you talking about Phil?”

Phil sighed, “I just want to take a nap. That’s all Clint. Where did you put all of the pillows that were littering our bed this morning?”

Clint shrugged, “I haven’t touched them”

Phil blinked and looked between Clint and the bed. “Nobody else can get into this apartment Clint, _obviously_ it was you!”

Clint shook his head, “Nope. The pillow fairy must have grabbed them again”

Phil just stared at Clint, “Okay. I am going to take a shower. If not at least _one_ pillow has found its way onto our bed by the end of it, _somebody_ in this apartment will not be having sex for a _very long time._ Do you understand me?”

Clint shrugged his shoulders.

Exasperated, Phil pushed past Clint and headed into the bathroom for his shower.

He allowed himself the luxury of taking a long shower at 15 minutes and walked out of the bathroom in only a towel.

To find the bed covered in pillows, but no fucking sheets or blankets.

“CLINT!”

“IT WAS THE BLANKET FAIRY, I SWEAR!”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
